Blaze of Glory
by away2sanity
Summary: Sequel to Fiery Passions. Two years after the defeat of Khyuss, the Chosen Ranger and his team must suit up to defend another world and uncover the mysterious past of a new teammate. CH. 3 UP!
1. Prologue: Far From the End

**Disclaimer**: _This disclaimer will apply to all further chapters. I don't own anything you recognize in this fanfiction except the characters of my own creation that will be apparent._

_Well folks, I'm back with the sequel of _Fiery Passions, Sparks of Love_. It's been two years since Khyuss was rendered into a bunch of sparks, and all is peaceful…on Earth that is. A new adventure follows the rangers as they embark on a journey to free the planet of Mirinoi from the clutches of its oppressor, Romulus. Yes, I changed the name of the villian. As justin jack so helpfully reminded me, Maligore was the name of the villian in the Turbo movie, but who remembers the Turbo movie? I know I don't. Anyway, as they uncover this new mission for their Chosen Ranger and his friends, they will also uncover the mysterious past of their new teammate, an orphan gifted with the power of fire… So without further adieu, _Blaze of Glory

**Prologue**

_Far From the End_

_Excerpt from the **Blue Bay Harbor Gazette**:_

Local celebrity, Blake Bradley of Factory Blue fame has been spotted today with girlfriend of three years, Maxeen Shaw, also of motocross prominence. That pair has been reported to be in town, on haitus from their respective careers, to attend the nupitals of Blake's adopted brother, Hunter Bradley, budding prospect for Crimson Tide Motorsports to his girlfriend Tori Hanson, star surfer for Tide's affiliate Sapphire Swell Surfing Co..

When asked about the rising competition between his brother and himself, Blake Bradley responded, "Are you kidding me? Hunter is possibly the only person that could kick my ass on and off the track."

The wedding will be held on Saturday, July 3 at Point Break Beach.

_xxx_

Hunter Bradley balanced precariously atop the long-legged stool he was using as a ladder, his face contorted in concentration, sifting through the many boxes still left to be unpacked stuck on the bookcase before him. A growl of frustration tore through Hunter's lips as his search proved to be fruitless, and he lifted his head to call to his wife.

"Babe, have you seen my morpher?"

Emerging from their bedroom, the blonde head of Tori Bradley poked around the corner to raise a questioning eyebrow at her husband.

"And why would you need it when you're supposed to be unpacking?"

Hunter's upper torso dug itself deeper into the box he was combing through as his muffled voice floated up from its depths, "Cam called earlier. You know how he's starting the foundations for the another generation of Ninja Storm rangers? He wants to analyze a thunder morpher to combine all of the technology. And since Blake's not exactly on this continent…"

"Cam's left with yours," Tori finished, hefting a sigh.

From his position on the stool, Hunter shot her a grin, "Bingo. So do you remember which box I put it in?"

His wife shrugged, cocking her head in bemusement, "I think it was that one."

Hunter gestured to the top-most box sticking out from its fellows, "This one?"

Tori gave a negative shake of her head, "No, the one under it."

Stretching to his full six-one height, Hunter grasped the box firmly, attempting to tug it free. The crimson ranger halted his progress as the stool beneath his feet wobbled in protest. Settling in a more stable stance Hunter grunted as he gave the box another determined heave. The results proved to be disasterous as Tori gave a shriek of surprise, the backward momentum propelling Hunter off the stool, sending the shelfful of boxes tumbling down with him. There was a moment's silence before Hunter's crimson-clad arm broke through the surface, triumphantly clutching the elusive thunder morpher, followed by Hunter's head and torso as he hauled himself into a sitting position, shaking his head dazedly. Trying in vain to contain her laughter, Tori waded through the sea of boxes to help her partially-buried husband. Seizing her hand, Hunter smirked with mischief taking advantage of her mirth to yank her down. Colliding with Hunter's solid body, Tori shook her curtain of blonde hair away from her face to gaze down at his grinning face. Hunter lifted a corner of his mouth, her arms winding around his neck.

"My hero."  
Laughing, Tori slid down to lay next to Hunter, propping her head on her right hand, gentling removing the insect-shaped device from his grasp, "All that trouble for this thing?"

Hunter grinned, nodding in affirmation, "Yep." Taking back the morpher, Hunter kissed the hand that held it right above the diamond ring and its mate. Fingering the wedding band accompaning the diamond, he shifted, surveying the ambiance of their new apartment.

"I can't believe we have a home."

Tori threaded her fingers through his, lovingly twirling the broad white-gold band around his third finger, "I can't believe we've been married for almost a year."

Hunter chuckled with agreement, "A year without the latest evil trying to take over the free world."

"Two since the last one tried." Tori added.

Hunter's sapphire eyes met Tori's, "You think this summer will be as peaceful as the last?"

Tori chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Hunter's lips. Laying her head down on his chest, the Bradleys gazed at the thunder morpher laying on Hunter's stomach, dormant for the past two years.

"Knowing our history, I seriously doubt it."

_xxx_

_Excerpt from an **ESPN, The Magazine** article._

**Conner McKnight…Celebrity?**

_Everyone is aware that Conner McKnight is the darling of college soccer. _

_Everyone but him that is…_

**_Freshman phenom Conner McKnight with the ball now for the Bruins, the clock winding down. He has two goals tonight, can he make it three? McKnight streaking down the right wing, marked by Yates, square pass to Schwall. Good move around Francos – Oh! What a move by McKnight to get free. Pass out in the open, it's McKnight and Cross in a footrace for the ball, and McKnight has it! Keeper Laslow out to intercept. McKnight with a quick shot – GOAL! Yes! It's over, folks! UCLA wins it 5-4! Conner McKnight with a beautiful chip over the Keeper Stan Laslow, and UCLA has won the NCAA title on a brilliant performance by freshman striker Conner McKnight scoring the hat trick in the final minute of his game. Keep your eyes on this kid, ladies and gents, no doubt about it, he is gonna be a star!_**

Conner McKnight doesn't look like the poster boy for college soccer, the man who led the UCLA Bruins to back-to-back national titles. Conner McKnight looks like your average, everyday college student, living off of _Top Ramen_, a textbook surgically attached to his hands. But Conner McKnight is far from average. In his freshman season, he did the unthinkable, leading the underdog UCLA Bruins to a national title while topping the Pac10 in scoring. Following what was deemed the most successful debut ever seen, Conner McKnight showed to all he was no one hit wonder, following his stellar freshman season with an even better sophomore one, once again reclaiming the NCAA title for the Bruins. In two years at the University of California in Los Angeles, Conner McKnight has led the Bruins to two NCAA national titles, stood a top the leaderboard in all offensive categories at one point or another, and risen to celebrity status as the darling of college soccer.

As he confidently strolls into the cafeteria of UCLA's campus, acknowledging saluatations from his many admirers, one wouldn't expect him to hold the icon standing he does. The man his teammates have dubbed "Torch" for the fact that he's "always on fire," accepts every greeting with a friendly hello, stopping to chat occasionally. He isn't caught up in the superstar lifestyle, spending every evening partying in all of LA's primary hotspots. On the contrary, Conner McKnight looks like he just rolled out of bed after a grueling all-nighter. Which apparently he did, he sheepishly informs me, easing his lean, six-two frame down into the chair across the table. He doesn't dress in designer clothes, flaunting his immaculate appearance or demand exceptions on account of his star power. In reality, today his wardrobe consists of a ratty, gray and crimson Reefside High gym shirt, faded blue jeans, a pair of Adidas Gazelles that have seen better days, and a gray cap is jammed onto his head, concealing his famously unkempt brown locks. Inscribed on the inside of his right forarm is a small tatoo of a peculiar footprint surrounded by flames.

Far from the intense, focused look permenently etched across his visage on the soccer field, he flashes me a charming grin, a feature that has graced many a cover of a magazine, and apologizes fervently for his lateness, blaming the malfunctioning of his alarm. Lunch goes well as he devours the heap of food placed before him, our conversation light, displaying his engaging charm and effortless wit. As the last scrap of food disappears from his plate, Conner leans back in his chair, patting the six-pack hidden underneath the t-shirt with satisfaction, and the man _People_ magazine dubbed "Sexiest Man Alive" glances upward expectantly, beckoning that we head to his car. His choice of mobility, a Mercedes-Benze G500 SUV, is possibly the only expensive possession he owns, and he sheepishly explains it was a graduation gift.

Pulling into a dorm block parking lot, Conner hurridly leads the way with ease, stopping at a door on the second floor and raps rather eagerly on the entryway. It opens to reveal a pretty, petite blonde girl Conner introduces as his girlfriend of two years, Kira Ford. Coming from a notorious ladies man in high-school, this comes as a surprise, but Kira quirks a smile that rivals her boyfriend's, "He spent six months chasing after me." And here I thought the only thing he spent his time chasing was a soccer ball. The pair engages in a session of playful bantering that seems to be too quick for anyone to keep up with. Kira teasingly pushes him out of her dorm with a final parting shot, "Go savor your interview because even though ten years from now when you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro didn't quite work out, I'll still love you." Ouch. Conner grins, shouting at the door, "That would have been good if you hadn't stolen it from Ethan!" Double ouch. The door swings open again, and Kira pokes her head out, stretching up to press a loving kiss to his lips, laughing appreciatively. Must be an inside joke.

A giddy smile afixxed across his face, we go to sit on the bleachers over looking the UCLA soccer stadium, and Conner jokes that the first time his twin brother Eric saw this stadium, he wanted to jump the steps on his skateboard. Talking about his family and friends currently scattered across the world in Switzerland, Massachusettes, and in a closer radius of the small towns of Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor, there is obvious affection veiled in every statement. When asked about his star power and the fact that his visage has been plastered on the cover of every major magazine: _Teen People_, _Sports Illustrated_, _Time_, and including this one, Conner blinks, his handsome features twisting in confusion. "You're saying that I'm considered a celebrity?" Hm. Apparently, the only person oblivious of his superstar status is the superstar himself.

_xxx_

Conner closed the magazine, storing away his grinning mug. Hauling himself off his condo couch, Conner tottered to the kitchen. As he passed the microwave, the illuminated numbers mocked the soccer star, reminding him of his current inability to sleep. The jock groaned, snatching a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Three in the morning, and I'm wide awake," Conner grumbled, "This is terrific. I am so gonna be sleeping through class."

Taking a swig from the bottle, Conner wandered out onto the balcony, pondering the reason for his untimely insomnia. It wasn't from stress. Soccer season was over, and his classes were challenging but far from overwhelming, and he was doing well in all of them. It definitely wasn't a relationship problem. He and Kira had only thus far suffered two minor breakups, both only lasting a couple of days, and one major one three months into the school year that lasted two weeks. Everyone was surprised it had even lasted that long. But now, everything was okay. Better than ever. Conner's brow furrowed. It was weird. The only time he felt like this was…

Conner's shoulder slumped in resignation as he realized exactly when he felt like this. Lowering the drink from his mouth, Conner gave a slight shake of his head in recognition.

"Caleb."

The ghostly figure flashed a grin, "I was wondering when you were gonna figure it out…"

Cocking an eyebrow in annoyence, Conner shot his guardian spirit a look, "Are you trying to make up for your absence the past two years by being overly pesky?"

Still grinning beatifically, Caleb shook his head, "Nope, just catching up." He tilted his head, casually continuing the conversation, "So, I was wondering, how was last summer? I wasn't really paying attention. Y'know, because nothing was really happening."

Taken aback by the question, Conner frowned slightly, suspicion beginning to bloom, "Um, it was relaxing, I guess. Kira and I went home to Reefside for a week, went to Blue Bay Harbor for Hunter and Tori's wedding, then stayed there with Trent, Ethan, and Eric while I taught classes at the academy."

"That's good." Caleb paused for suspense, flasing an innocent grin, "So, are you looking forward to this summer?"

Shifting on the balcony rail, Conner's eyes narrowed to amber slits, "Summer's not for three months. Why do I get the feeling that this conversation is going somewhere I'm not gonna like?"

Caleb gave his successor an appraising mock-glare, "What? Can't a spirit be interested in his ward's dealings?"

"Not when the ward was dead the last time they spoke," Conner retorted. Sighing, he relented. "Okay, I'll play along. Yeah, I am."

"Excellent! You know, I have a feeling that this summer is going to be much more fun for you."  
Suspicious, Conner glowered at his guardian, "And why do you think that would be so?"

Smirking in self-satisfaction, Caleb shifted his glance to the non-existant watch at his wrist, "Well, would you look at the time? I gotta go. Sensei Mohanda's throwing a tea blast at his pad, and he promised fifteenth-century geishas." As he began to fade, Caleb lifted a hand in a wave.

"See you in three months…"

"Caleb - " Conner groaned as the last vestiges of his guardian faded away, "Figures. I get the guardian who steers me into trouble instead of away from it." A sigh burst forth from his mouth in a rush of breath.

"At least I have the summer to look forward to."

_xxx_

Cam Wantanabe's pink tongue poked slightly out from between his teeth as he concentrated on the task before him. Adjusting the lenses of the goggles resting heavily on the bridge of his nose, Cam slowly adjusted the wires in the new morpher he was creating. An urgent beep from the computer alerted his attention, and the samurai ranger briefly shifted a preoccupied gaze to the screen before returning his focus back to the unfinished morpher. Cam paused as the computer's readings registered in his frazzled mind. Flinging the goggles to the worktable, he launched the rolling chair to the console as his dark eyes frantically scanned the monitor. If the readings were correct, a massive energy source radiated from Blue Bay Harbor. Cam's brow furrowed. The only time energy of this magnitude appeared on their charts was when – Cam shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

**Coming Up:**

The summer and the return to Reefside

More news from Caleb

_Wellup, that's just the beginning. I hope I've kept you interested. But, I must remind you, predictability is so overrated, so I urge you to keep in mind, twists and turns might be down the road. 'Nuff said. Stay tuned._

_Roxie_


	2. Back to the Bay

_Well, here we are, the beginning to another chapter. I'm glad you all liked the prologue and hoped it kept you all intrigued to the point of wanting to read more. I promise some interesting happenings in this fic along with the return of some characters of the Power Ranger legacy._

_Thanks as usual to all ye reviewers._

**Titanium Gold**: Nice to hear from you again. That was quite a compliment you gave me there. I swear I blushed when I read it. Anyway, rest assured, twists and turns are coming and they are a doozy.

**Justin Jack**: It's a good suggestion and I considered making the orphan be the son of Leo and Kendrix, but I needed a character that was older. Due to the time frame of Lost Galaxy, Leo and Kendrix's son would only be about ten or eleven. For reasons that will be revealed once the story goes on, I needed a character that was in his late teens. But don't worry, characters from the history of Rangers will make their appearences whether it's a simple cameo or a prominent role.

_And kudos to everyone else. So, here we go: the beginning of another roller coaster that is this fiction._

**Chapter 1**

_Back to the Bay_

"Conner! Phone!"

Jaime Lawton wandered through the condominuium, searching for his elusive roomate. Jaime's brow furrowed as his search for Conner proved fruitless. Every room in their lodgings was devoid of UCLA's leading scorer. Huffing out a sigh of frustration, Jaime raised the phone to his ear.

"Erm, hang on a sec, Kira. Pelé here seems to be avoiding me."

A musical laugh floated through the phone line as the singer on the other end smiled, "It's okay, Jaime. I'd check the balcony. I'm pretty sure he's trying to finish his term paper, and you know he goes out there for isolation."

Heeding Kira's advice, Jamie ventured out onto the beachview balcony adjacent to the living room. Sure enough, Conner McKnight sat situated at the table overlooking the view, tapping frantically on the keyboard of his laptop, a pair of earphones feeding him tunes from his iPod. Even with the pulsing melodies of Fall Out Boy assulting his ear drums, Conner sensed Jamie's presence. Shifting his gaze over his shoulder, Conner acknowledged his roomate with a nod as Jamie gestured to the phone, placing it on the table beside the laptop. With one hand removing the earphones, Conner stretched out the other, his telekenesis causing the phone to fly to his hand.

"Go for Conner."

"Aw, Jockboy, I'm hurt. Your honed senses can't tell it's me?"

Chuckling as his finger punched the down arrow, scrolling through his paper, Conner grinned, "I'm sorry, love, but auras get lost in translation through phonelines, and when coupled with preoccupation, it's slightly thought of as a lost cause. But don't worry, I'm sure someone in Rhode Island picked up on your glowing life force."

Kira laughed, "Good to know. I'm just calling to remind you to pick me up tomorrow after my final exam."

Abandoning his paper, Conner leaned back in his chair and snapped his fingers, "Damn, I knew I had to do something."

"Conner…"

"Kira…" Mimicking his girlfriend's exasperated tone, Conner chuckled, "Don't worry Rock Star. I am overwhelmed by your abundance of faith in me. For your information, I've got everything covered."

"Don't forget - "

"The plane tickets are on top of my dresser next to my cell phone and wallet," Conner finished.

"And your aunt - "

"Is dropping us off at the airport after we leave my car at her house."

"Did you at least remember to pack underwear?"

"Uh…"

"Conner!"

"Kira, relax. I was joking," Conner assured his girlfriend over the phone, "I have everything under control. Now, if I recall correctly, you have a Music Composition and Theory exam that you have been obsessing over for months, swearing that if you don't pass, it will forever ruin your impending musical career. So stop talking to me and start studying. I, my love, will take care of all your worries and needs."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Kira muttered playfully. Heaving a sigh, she relented, "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe.' Love you too."

Ending the call, Conner leaned back in his chair. Absently, his hand drifted to the morpher he still wore around his neck, inconspicuous to pass as a pendant. Caleb's conversation still rang fresh in Conner's mind, pestering him for the past three months since their talk had transpired. Conner definitely had a bad feeling about this summer. As his fingers drifted lower to grasp the medal of St. Christopher his mother had given him and Eric two years ago before they left for college, he prayed on it that if this summer proved to be different, everyone would be alive to see the end of the season.

_xxx_

Deep in the mountains of Blue Bay Harbor, a gong resounded, echoing through the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. At the sound, the leigons of ninjas halted their exercizes to gather on the outdoor central training mat, lining up by element.

"Atten-tion!"

With the command, the students snapped into position, feet together, hands at their sides as their masters filed in on the upper platform to stand before their respective elements. Shane and Eric strode in first, followed by Dustin and Kyle, Tori and Tally, Cam, and finally, Hunter. Gazing down at the students, Shane shifted his eyes to Eric, prompting him with a nod.

"At ease."

Moving as one, the ninja students shifted to the right, settling into a shoulder-width stance, their hands behind their backs. Raising his voice, Shane addressed the pupils before him.

"Good work this morning. All of you trained well. We will now have our hour break. Report back here for the afternoon classes. Dismissed!"

Bowing in unison, the students proceeded to file out in the same order: air, earth, water, samurai, thunder. Bringing up the rear was one single student.

As the training area emptied, Kyle and Tally bid goodbye to their fellow masters to take their lunch break. The rest of their masters made their way to Ninja Ops, and Shane turned to Hunter.

"So how have your students adjusting?"

The thunder master shrugged, "The transition was rough on some. You know the majority of them left the Thunder Academy in Blue Point to follow me when they found out I was leaving to teach here. It's really different than the Thunder Academy. They've had to adjust to a new dojo, new code," Hunter plucked at his ninja uniform, "Even a new uniform."

"How do they feel about it?" Dustin questioned.

"They understand," Hunter grinned, sifting a hand through his hair, his wedding band glinting in the dim light. "Most of them actually like it here better. The Thunder Academy was kind of small since there was only one primary element working."

As the group reached Ninja Ops, Eric turned to Cam, "So how have the morphers been coming?"

The samurai ranger led them downstairs to the lower level and gestured to his work station, "Let me show you."

The former Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder rangers glanced down at the smooth metal surface. Resting atop the table was a row of cuffs, color-coded with each element's respective shade. The ninja discs were set firmly in the center of each cuff, designed to look like a watch.

Shifting to Eric, Cam grinned, "I'm glad Conner had you keep your Dino morpher. Analyzing its components, I figured out the technology Tommy and Hayley used to allow the Dino bracelets to change into morphers on command." Cam gave a shake of his head, "It's quite ingenious, actually. I'm surprised other teams didn't think about it before. It makes the morphers much less conspicuous. Case and point, ours." Cam waved at the first generation of bulky Ninja Storm morphers lying beside their successors. Plucking the green samurai cuff from its fellows, Cam latched it onto his wrist.

"Ready."

The guantlet flashed, the morpher proceeding the beam of light emitted from the cuff. As it changed back, Cam removed the bracelet, placing it back with the others, "Everything's almost finished, but we seem to be having problems with the final morpher."

Tori's brow furrowed, "What sort of problems?"

Cam lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, "Well, you all know the power discs within the morphers are infused with the elemental power they represent and are only attuned with those of that element. Water students can't use an air morpher and so on." Cam paced the gound before his teammates, "With the first elements, they are compatible with any student of that element. That in mind, we could use the stock power normally used for testing to charge the morphers. For the last morpher, however, we obviously don't have stock for that element since there is only one student. So, I had to use his own contribution." Cam paused.

"And the disc rejected it."

Shane frowned, "How is that possible?"

Cam shook his head in defeat, "I can't seem to fathom a reason. It seems that this disc is more selective than others."

Dustin furrowed his brow in confustion, "Well, what are we going to do? Are we just not going to have that ranger?"

Cam hesitated, "Not exactly. I've been testing samples from the only other contribution we own, and apparantly, it appears as though each discharge has a signature unique to its individual carrier."

Hunter groaned in disbelief, "So that means - "

Cam nodded, "The disc is going to choose its bearer."

_xxx_

Conner leaned casually against a stone bench shaded by trees in the courtyard of UCLA's campus, idly waiting for Kira. He tugged slightly on the brim of the gray cap perched jauntily atop his shock of brown hair peeking out from the confines of the covering. His long legs, clad in worn and faded blue jeans, were stretched out before him, his feet in black Adidas Gazelles absently wiggling with impatience.

Yawning slightly, Conner stood to stretch, the gray and crimson three-quarter sleeve shirt riding slightly to expose a bit of his tanned stomach and crimson boxers peering out from the brown belt that secured his jeans riding low on his hips. As he settled down into his previous position, Conner checked his communicator at the watch Billy thankfully installed.

"Rock Star, you're late."

"Hey, Torch!"

Turning his head to his right, Conner acknowleged the greeting of a teammate with a grin and a enthusiastic wave, "Oy, Nolan!"

The junior midfielder waved the hot pink flyer clutching in his fist, "Hey, Sigma party tonight! You in?"  
Conner shook his head, "Nah, can't dude…"

"Right," Greg Nolan snapped his fingers in recognition, "Back to the boonies again."

Conner laughed, playfully chucking a pinecone at his friend, "That's Reefside to you, bucko!"

"Hey, Conner McKnight, right?"

At the sound of his name, Conner rotated and spotted a tall brunette girl walking towards him, her arms clutching a pair of books, surrounded by a group of friends whispering to each other, gesturing eagerly at him. Aware of their intentions, Conner groaned inwardly, but flashed the girls a friendly smile.

"Yeah." Surveying the girl, Conner vaguely recognized her, "You're a cheerleader, right? The one who had a fat problem with Kira Ford?"

The girl nodded, rolling her eyes in disinterest, flipping her long mane of hair over her shoulder, "I don't know if it's a problem. The poster child for the Alanis Morrisette fan club and I had a run in at one of your games. Personally, I don't know why she was even there. Shouldn't she be at, like, a grunge show or something?" Smiling brightly, the girl tilted her head at the jock, "I'm Lauren. We," She gestured to her friends behind her, winking flirtatiously at Conner, "cheered at the title game." Inching closer to the soccer star, she ran a finger down Conner's toned arm, "You played a great game."

_Apparantly she doesn't read the magazines that mention I'm in a relationship…no wonder Kira has a problem with her._ Bringing his arm up to rub the pair of hemp bracelets around his right wrist, Conner forced out a tight smile, "Thanks."

"But we missed you at the celebration party." Lauren pouted, shamelessly hitting on the soccer star. Conner grimaced inwardly, uncomfortable with her advances, but glancing around, he found no escape route. _Of all the times for Kira to be late…_

Conner reverted his attention back to Lauren and her cronies, "I was there."

"No the _after_ party."

Nodding in understanding, Conner gave an indifferent shrug, "Sorry, things to do."

Not even remotely put-off by his nonchalance, Lauren produced a hot pink flyer from the depths of her bag, handing it to Conner, allowing her fingers to linger on his.

"Well, my sorority's having an end-of-the-year party this weekend. Maybe you can come."

Conner shook his head in mock remorse, "Ah, can't. Sorry. My _girlfriend_ and I are flying home for the summer today, and we won't be back until school starts. As a matter of fact, there she is now." Spying Kira emerge from the doors of the university hall, Conner hefted a sigh of immense relief, absently handing back the flyer.

"Maybe some other time."

Lauren's face twisted into a scowl at the sight of Conner striding off to none other than Kira Ford, "Well, call me if that doesn't work out and she, like, gets all depressed or something."

Conner rolled his eyes, calling over his shoulder, "Don't be waiting by the phone."

_xxx_

Kira groaned as the midafternoon sunlight bore down on her eyes. Marching down the steps, she barely noticed the gentle hand removing her book bag from her shoulder while threading her free hand's fingers through his as her booted heels clicked on the hard pavement with each hasty stride.

"If I never see another scantron sheet, number two pencil, or idiotic filler question like 'Do you wish Professor Stiegler was a) maimed, b) castrated, c) fired, or d) a nice guy,' I will never complain about the lack of quality coffee shops here on campus," Kira muttered, straightening the sheer yellow undershirt beneath her black long-sleeve over it. Throwing her wavy hair over her shoulder, she continued, releasing the semester's worth of frustration in a lengthy tirade.

"I mean, almost three hundred questions? Who the hell does he think we are, Energizer Bunnies? I hope he grades on a curve because I - "

Her rant abruptly halted as Kira found herself pushed up against Conner's car, his lips preventing anymore words. Relaxing as her arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue between his caressing lips, Kira felt all her irritation ebb away. Pulling away, she gazed up into his amber eyes, smiling softly, her worries forgotten.

"Hi."

Conner grinned back, "Hi." Bracing one hand against the car door, Conner quirked an eyebrow, "What took you so long?"

Kira leaned back against the cool metal of his SUV, "Diana was asking me about the deal Tone Records was trying to get me to sign again. I told her the same thing I told Eddie when he tried to sucker me into another video: hell no." Staring up curiously to his grinning face, Kira's brow furrowed, "Why?"

Conner gave the sky a long, suffering look, "I had caught the certain attentions of a group of cheerleaders you personally have problems with." Pressing a kiss to her forehead as he opened the door to his Mercedes SUV, Conner shot Kira a reproving glance, "I could have used you for some PDA." Catching the preoccupied look still pasted on Kira's face, Conner groaned.

"Stop worrying about school. It's done. Over. And you and I are going home for the summer to hang out with our loved ones and friends."

Kira sighed, hauling herself into the passenger seat, "I'm just looking forward to a relaxing summer free of stress, anxiety, and most importantly, freaky mutant wannabes figuring that them taking over the universe will better the human population and their own pitiful self-esteem issues."

Conner forced out a laugh, grimacing behind her turned back as he climbed into the driver's seat, "Yeah, me too."

_xxx_

Hours later, Conner lay awake in his childhood bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. The cool night air whistled in thought his open window. The plane ride to Angel Grove International airport had been pleasantly uneventful as the couple managed to dodge the small amount of media crawling in the airport. The only exception had been the Ninja Storm half of his ranger team, plus his family, Dr. Oliver, and his former teacher's girlfriend, another past ranger, Kimberly Hart, greeting Conner with a monstrous blown-up version of his cover of Teen People featuring the soccer star shirtless and dripping with watter. Needless to say, the press captured a lovely picture of his extremely red face.

Still unable to sleep, Conner slid his legs from under the covers. Pulling on a pair of crimson running shorts over a UCLA t-shirt, Conner laced up his running shoes, and pulling a sweatshirt over his head, set out into the brisk night. As his feet lightly pounded against the pavement cooled by the midnight air, Conner throught about his eerie conversation with Caleb. Now that the summer season was fully upon the inferno ranger, he wondered exactly what his guardian spirit meant by their exchange. "Fun" to Caleb was more attuned to a training session against fifty rabid monstrosities out for blood or a body part, whichever came first, and Conner had a sinking feeling that his blissful retirement from rangering was coming to an abrupt end. Flipping up to balance on his hands atop the railing of the boardwalk overlooking Reefside's Hang Ten beach, his mind drifted back to the summer accompaning the year that changed his life.

"_**You, Conner , are the scarlet warrior depicted in the prophecy. You are what ancient texts so eloquently name, The Chosen Ranger."**_

"_**So how are you dealing?"**_

"_**Considering I just found out I am responsible for preserving the universe as we know it, not bad."**_

"_**I mean, with Mesogog, it was just Reefside. Now, it's the whole frickin' universe."**_

"_**Uh, yeah, I had some trouble with the fire exercizes Sensei had me do."**_

"_**Uh, I blew up the candle I was supposed to light."**_

"_**He hurt you, Kira. Really bad. Day after day, I watched you kill yourself trying to help him. Watched your spirits and hopes build up whenever he was good, only to come crashing down when he betrayed us once again. I saw the hurt in your eyes when he spewed another one of his death threats or promises of our utter demise. And I saw your heart shatter into a million pieces wen you found out he was the white ranger.**_

_**The worst part was, I couldn't do anything about it. I could only stand and watch as he broke your heart over and over again. And it hurt me, because I couldn't protect you. Your emotions are something so vulnerable. I'm sorry if I'm bitter, if I don't forgive him, but I'm not just gonna let him waltz back in here with that holier-than-thou attitude like he's our God-given savior and allow that to happen again. You – You all mean so much more to me."**_

"_**So you love me, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. I have that effect on a lot of women."**_

"_**What do you suppose I do, pick names out of a hat. 'Hey, would you mind giving up your life so that Khyuss can be destroyed?'"**_

"_**To get to Earth, you have to get through us."**_

"_**I am the Chosen Ranger, and I hold the POWER OF FIRE!"**_

"_**Destiny, bro."**_

He had gone through so much that year; it was almost hard to believe. That he had changed him more than anyone could know.

Settling down atop a rock in an isolated cove, Conner gazed out into the night sky, the lighthous in the distance occasionally flooding the shores with its intense beam, guiding the wayward ships along the coast. As the ocean mist tickled his nostrils, a different breeze wafted through his senses. Rolling his eyes as he cradled his head on a hand propped up on his knee, Conner groaned.

"You know, I'm starting to dread everytime you show up."

Caleb's erethral visage displayed mock hurt, "Conner, you wound me."

Giving his guardian a suffering glance, Conner quirked an eyebrow, "And you don't give me good reason to? Shall we recap? Visit number one: forgetting all pleasantries of just find out you exist, you tell me someone on my team has to die. Second encounter: I'm dead! And the third: beneath the veil of small talk and friendly conversation, you imply that this summer is going to be 'fun,' a concept that you and I have vastly differing opinions on. Did I leave anything out?"

"Just the stick, but that's stuck up your ass." Noting the murderous glare sent his way, Caleb sighed, "Okay, okay. I understand your apprehension. But rest assured, I'm just here to give you a message."

"Well then, by all means," Conner muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice, gesturing that his guardian proceed.

Caleb grinned, "Just to let you know, you're not alone. Where there is one, there is always another." Caleb gave Conner a quick sidelong glance, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "Just some food for thought."

Conner waited, anticipating more, "That's it?"

"No." Caleb grinning innocently, "And the initial application of an object may not exactly be its primary function."

"Dude, where were you during my junior year final? That sounds like something my physics teacher would say." Conner frowned, "So what does that all mean?"

A pale eyebrow shot skyward, "Now, if I told you that, why would all your teachers try to teach you critical thinking?" Tipping an imaginary hat to his succesor, Caleb began to fade, "I'll be checking in…"

As a breeze ruffled through Conner's sweaty locks as a parting, he turned a weary gaze skyward.

"I knew it was going to be one of those summers…"

_xxx_

Galaxies away, a long girl stared up at a similar night sky. A pair of eyes gazed upward, a curious shade of blue: brilliant and so pale, they were almost white. As the pale orbs stared at the dusky sky, alight with flashes depicting the war-torn world she currently resided in, they shone with a maturity that exceeded her seventeen years. Her eyes, with all the horrors her young existance experienced and lived through, had failed to lose their life and hope. A peaceful wind ruffled her wild dark locks, curling around her strikingly beautiful face, a stark contrast to the battles that ripped through the night sky. Night was supposed to be when the world rested, dreaming of the a world outside of reality. But in this world, rest was non-existant, and dreaming of another life occurred constantly.

There she sat, huddled beneath a swaying palm tree, a vision of innocence. But this girl was far from immaculate, a blaster strapped to her thigh, her feet incased in heavy boots, faint stains of blood streaked across her tattered wardrobe and cut face, a heavy spear lying at her side. She had fought for a long time, only to gain nothing. But the Elders had assured their people that help would arrive, according to a prophecy.

_**When the wizard of dark sees his demise  
**__**And the Chosen One has made his sacrifice  
**_**_The seasons of life will twice begin and end  
_****_Before He shall again suit himself in red_**

_**On another world his team will fight  
**__**To battle the dark and bring the light  
**__**Aided by another of the flame  
**_**_This battle will be against he who looks the same_**

_**Sacrifice will again show his face  
**__**For the survival of another race  
**__**The line between friend and foe lies obscure  
**_**_For where one is tainted, the other is pure_**

_**Two will be again the number of choice  
**_**_For the call of the dragon will raise its voice  
_****_To choose its bearer, the wholesome of heart to find  
_****_To leave the mystery of an unknown past behind_**

As the crack of weaponry accompanied the screams of terror and demise, the girl glanced up once again at the sky and whispered to the endless abyss.

"Please come, Chosen One. And come soon."

**Coming Up:**

A surprise for our Chosen Ranger…

_Yes, another prophecy rears its ugly head, promising the death of another character. But who will it be this time? And will he or she proceed in the footsteps of our Chosen Ranger and rise from the ashes? Or will nature take its course? Hm…another story brings about more mysteries. Stay tuned. Just a reminder to keep the challenges coming!_

_Roxie_


	3. A New Fire Ignites

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything_

_Okay, lads and lassies, I present to you another chapter. One more clue is uncovered to the mystery of this story. Although some things are introduced in this chapter, I must advise you not to make any assumptions quite yet. I promised twists and turns in this story, and they definitely will be coming. Remember: I like to do the unpredictable…_

_And thank you to the reviewers_

**Titanium Gold**: The chick with the blaster is an important link to the upcoming plight of the rangers…keep her in the back of your mind. Concerning the use of original characters, you do know that I must use them for the sake of this story, right? Unfortunately, the orphan of fire can't be an already existing character. Rest assured, I think I have developed the original characters I am using so that they are dynamic enough to keep interest.

**Justin Jack**: I do regret to inform you that the orphan of fire will definitely not be Tommy and Kimberly's son. One reason is that even if the Golden Couple had conceived a child, the child would only be about thirteen or fourteen as opposed to the sixteen or seventeen year-old I am looking for. But good try. Another thing is you can be certain that Tommy is in no way, shape, or form involved in the prophecy. I am using the dragon as the guardian spirit of the "child of flame" because dragons obviously are linked to fire. Another clever guess, though.

**Jenna Summers**: Keep that in mind…

**Chapter 2**

_A New Fire Ignites_

The clamoring of the alarm jarred Conner from his blissful peace. From the mounds of crimson sheets, a muscular arm snaked out, banging the button that silenced the steady beeping. Groaning as he hefted himself from his warm cocoon, Conner cursed the early morning as he stumbled to his bathroom.

Following the aroma of bacon and eggs, Conner made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Kissing his mother, Lynn McKnight, on the cheek upon entrance, he helped himself to the pitcher of orange juice on the island counter, chugging down the liquid.

"So what's on your agenda today, honey?" Lynn questioned her son, tossing him a napkin before he could wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Deftly catching the flung offering, Conner shrugged, "The gang's doing the ritual family outings today so I figured since you're working, I was going to go down to Blue Bay Harbor and hang out with Eric. Then we're gonna meet up with everyone at Hayley's to catch up." Glancing down at his communicator, Conner straightened from his lean on the counter, "Speaking of which, I gotta get going." Slipping a black cap onto his head, Conner grabbed a travel mug from the cupboard, proceeding to pour coffee into the container. As her son rushed by her, Lynn glanced up from her tea,

"You're not going to get something to eat?"

Gesturing to a biscuit clutched in his hand, Conner sandwiched a few strips of bacon and an egg in between. Kissing his mother goodbye, he straightened to his full six-two height and grinned charmingly.

"I'm taking it to-go."

Slipping the essentials into his pocket, Conner made his way to the door, food, drink, and keys in hand.

"Oh, Conner?"

Wheeling around, he poked his head back through the doorway, his sunglasses-covered eyes peeking expectantly back at his mother, "Yeah?"

"I want you and Eric back home before six. I invited Kira and the Fords out for dinner and reservations are scheduled at seven-thirty."

Letting out a slight sigh of frustration, Conner cringed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother."

_xxx_

The Ninja Storm rangers gathered in Ninja Ops before classes, lounging around. The group glanced up as Eric breezed in, the red Dino ranger in his normal state of disarray. The younger McKnight twin gave a preoccupied nod to his colleagues in greeting before making a beeline straight to the locker containing his things. Rifling through its contents, Eric emerged, triumphantly clutching an expensive-looking red sweater. Dustin stared at the red ranger, his lips turned upward in amusement.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Eric turned his attention to the earth ninja, tossing him the sweater, "Does that smell clean to you?"

Taking a slight whiff of the garment, Dustin wrinkled his nose, "Not really."

His brow creasing in thought, Eric snapped his fingers, "Hey, Hunter, do you have that really good-smelling cologne?"

The thunder ranger regarded the air master with suspicion, "Yeah. It's in my bag."

Retrieving the bottle from Hunter's duffle bag, Eric placed the sweater on the ground, coating the garment with the scented liquid. Straightening with satisfaction, Eric gestured to Tori.

"Ms. Bradley, a sprinkle, if you please."

Chuckling, Tori grinned, "Warm or cold?"

Checking the label on the sweater, Eric squinted slightly, "Cold, please."

Tori called up a stream of water, thoroughly dousing the sweater. Concentrating his powers, Eric directed the gust of warm wind to the garment on the ground. After a few minutes, he stood straight, presenting the dry sweater and tossing it to Dustin.

"How about now?"

Sniffing, Dustin nodded, one eyebrow arched up, "Not bad, McKnight. But what's all this for?"

Eric rolled his eyes, hefting out a sigh, "Conner called. He's on his way over, and our mom invited Kira and the Fords out for dinner at _Pasta Bello_."

Shane whistled, "Whew, that place is not cheap, and reservations are hard to come by."

Eric smirked, "Not when your son is plastered on every other magazine in the country. Mom wanted to welcome us all back home and subsequently get the gossip on the healthy relationship Conner and Kira share."

Cam grinned, "Speaking of our Chosen One, how do you think he's gonna feel about our little surprise?"

Eric shook his head, chuckling, "You don't think he doesn't already know?"

Cam snorted, glancing at the air ninja in incredulity, "Oh, c'mon, how could he possible know? It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and, nobody expected it to happen two years ago."

Eric held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, all I'm saying is we're talking about the guy who progressed further in a couple of months than all of us progressed in a couple of years. Don't underestimate him. We all made that mistake two years ago."

Shane nodded in agreement, "Sure, but I doubt, he'll think of this one."

_xxx_

Conner drove through the forests of Blue Bay Harbor on his way to the Wind Ninja Academy. Parking in a secluded area, he made his way across the mossy landscaping to the waterfall entrance. Pausing before the gushing waters, Conner reminisced how just two years ago, he had entered the same access way as a student, and now, he was stepping through the threshold, considered to be one of the most powerful masters ever. Treading across the rocks to the platform, a thunder and an earth ninja emerged, their features masked, blocking his progress.

"Password?"

"Air, water, and earth as one."

The students moved aside, allowing Conner to enter. As the fire ninja slipped beneath the waterfall, his street clothes vanished, leaving him in his teaching uniform, styled differently than his colleagues. The heavier material was trimmed with his ranger colors of crimson and gold, the emblem below the high collar depicted a fire crest, his spirit of the phoenix in the center. Instead of falling loosely around his arm guards, his sleeves drew tight, clinched just below the elbow, and while the original uniforms' outer vest sloped down, the points extending to either side of the central stripe, Conner's traveled straight down to the top of his abdominal muscles before curving downwards and out toward his ribcage.

"Sensei Conner?"

Conner redirected his attention as the thunder ninja addressed him, "Hm?"

"I've been instructed to tell you to go to the clearing."

Conner acknowledged the message with a smile and a nod, shifting to depart. As he took his first step, the earth ninja piped up from his position.

"Aren't you going to ask what for, Sensei?"

Smiling inwardly at the young student's eagerness, recognizing him as one of Dustin's best, Conner replied with a shake of his head, "No, Ian, it's okay. I already know."

_xxx_

Conner approached the center of the clearing, suspiciously empty. Suppressing a grin, he closed his eyes, reaching out, his senses confirming his intuition. In a movement barely perceptible to the naked eye, Conner leaped upward, silently landing on a branch overlooking his former position, his body shadowed by the overhanging leaves. Using his telekinesis, Conner snapped a small twig on the ground. At the sound, a brief moment passed before a bevy of ninja's swarmed from all sides, charging in a flurry of motion. All movement and sound faded as they found the ground devoid of their target. Swiveling their heads, shooting their fellows curious glances in confusion, one air ninja voiced the question the group had all been wondering.

"Where did he go?"

Silently, Conner floated down from his elevated position, landing feather light on the student's oblivious shoulders. Balancing effortlessly on the air ninja's shoulder blades, Conner tapped the unsuspecting boy on the head. Reveling in the shocked expression on the teen's face, Conner grinned innocently.

"Looking for me?"

Conner flipped backwards as the boy flailed, attempting to swat the sensei off his back. The fire master rotated his head from side to side, surveying the multitude of the various uniformed students he was up against. Bringing his right fist together with an open palm, Conner presented his hands to the masses in a customary salute of respect before settling into a fighting stance, beckoning to his adversaries.

"Bring it on."

The fire master stepped to the left, brushing a blow to the side. Using his momentum, he continued the clockwise turn, whipping his right foot around in a tornado kick. Cart wheeling through the air, he avoided a sweep to his legs and ducked down as a fist whistled over his head. Sweeping his head beneath the attack towards his right, Conner straightened to catch a strike on his left forearm. Felling his opponent with a swift right cross, Conner stayed in his crouched position, delivering a left uppercut to the gut, doubling over another potential attacker. Following the blow, he brought his left knee up to send his challenger to the ground. The inferno ranger rolled over a crouched student and backed away as a tall brunette boy attempted wild swings, eager to be the one to fell the famed sensei. The fire ninja back flipped onto a log stretched over a moat, still being pursued. Conner ducked underneath a hit striking back with a cross body punches to his attackers on either side. Blocking another attempt from his left, he sent his opponent crashing into the murky waters of the moat with another right cross, and directing his attention to the right, Conner fell his final pursuer, whipping off a back knuckle followed by a mule kick.

Conner continued until only four challengers were left standing. Catching the training sword tossed in his direction, the fire ninja waited for the advance. As the first attack came, Conner brought the sword down, thwarting the slash. Raising his hands, he blocked an overhead chop, the collision of the two weapons echoing in the brisk morning air. Swinging around to his right, he crossed swords with one attacker before throwing the blade end over his head to ward off another attack. Rapid swipes and slashes in brisk succession swiftly took his opponents of their feet, and before they could recover, Conner made a throwing motion towards the ground, vanishing behind a smoke screen. Just as quickly, all eyes snapped skyward, remembering the last occurrence.

"Oh, now that's just an insult to my intelligence to think I'd use the same escape route twice."

The four last ones standing shifted to the head of the group, and looking behind their students, found Conner leaning up against a tree, his arms crossed, and one eyebrow quirked skyward, his features twisted in amusement. As he hefted himself up into a standing position, the ninja students around him snapped to attention, bowing the fire master.

"At ease." Conner strode quickly to his friends, enveloping each one of them in an affectionate embrace. Breaking from the group, Shane addressed their students waiting idly by.

"Thank you for helping us to welcome back Sensei Conner. You are all dismissed until training begins."

As the students dispersed, their masters walked along the clearing. Dustin clapped a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Good to have you back, dude."

Conner scoffed, turning an expression of mock irritation to the earth ninja, "I noticed when I was greeted with a life-sized poster of my cover on Teen People."

Tori giggled, "Oh, c'mon, Conner. You have to admit it was pretty funny."

The fire ninja rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess if you enjoy seeing my half-naked, dripping wet body leering at you from afar."

Shane chuckled, "I'm sure a few of your female admirers liked the close-up of that famed six-pack of yours."

"Yeah, Conner," Hunter cajoled, slapping their leader on the back, "and we all got to see how hopelessly devoted to Kira you are."

Tori grinned, playing along with her husband, "Seriously, I didn't know you had her name tattooed on your chest."

"Hey, c'mon, now," Conner growled, shooting the thunder ranger a glare, "At least a tattoo is manly. I'm not the one who had his masculinity disgraced when his little brother had to wipe his nose as the bride was saying her vows."

Hunter threw up his hands, bracing his palms in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, okay, touché to that." Glancing at the fire ranger, Hunter raised a blonde eyebrow.

"But can you blame us? You have to know your celebrity status has skyrocketed since the second title. We had to have a little fun with the dude _People_ magazine named 'Sexiest Man Alive.'"

Conner nodded his head, relenting, one hand tiredly rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, it has gotten crazy. There's been a lot of interest from the press. I can't seem to stay away from the tabloids."

Tori flicked an amused gaze over to the inferno ranger, "I'll say. We all got a kick out of that picture they took of Eric and Tally in your, 'adulterous weekend getaway with your mistress.'"

Conner groaned at the memory, "Oh, God, don't remind me. I took so much crap from Kira, and I had so much to explain to the public after that one. Apparently, it's completely unfathomable that I have a twin brother." The fire master paused.

"Speaking of which, where is my deadbeat brother?" Sighing inwardly, Conner reacted as his senses kicked in, sending his twin brother flying over his shoulder. Bending over, Conner smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully at the air master gasping for breath on the tattered forest floor.

"Ah, there he is."

Eric wheezed, his chest heaving from lack of breath as he gasped out, "Good to see you too, bro." Hauling himself to his feet, Eric engulfed Conner in an exuberant embrace.

From their side, Shane grinned as the warning gong sounded, "Okay Mary-Kate and Ashley, let's get going. Classes are gonna start."

_xxx_

Conner stood at the head of the line, facing the legions of students. His amber gaze swept over the masses, surveying the students of the various elements, recognizing some more than others, some fidgeting nervously, others standing confidently.

As his stare shifted to the thunder section, the majority of the students ramrod straight in attention, Conner smiled. He thought Hunter was slightly crazy for taking a position at the Wind Ninja Academy, resigning as the head instructor at the Thunder Academy. Conner knew that thunder students didn't have the greatest relationships with their counterpart elements. They were always aggressive and upfront, much like their fighting styles. The thunder ninja tended to be fierce and explosive, sometimes failing to think before acting, and the inferno ranger was curious to see how it all was going to play out. But, the many students that followed Hunter from the Thunder Academy had adjusted well to their new surroundings. Conner grinned, catching the thunder master sneak a glance at his wife. Love made some people do some crazy things.

Turning his attention to the water section, he saw that many of Tori and Tally's students were relaxed and calm, listening to Shane with a completely serene disposition. Many students underestimated the water element, believing it to be a weak facet to be placed in. But Conner begged to differ. Water was possibly the most destructive of elements, bringing life in one second and devastation in the next. Any ninja in their right mind was smart not to cross a water ninja.

His gaze then reverted to the samurai section. Like instructor, all of the students were extremely intelligent and different from the rest of the elements. Not many students were clothed in the green regalia of the samurai, and other than the element of fire, it was the most difficult to place. The qualities of the samurai were exact and precise, not allowing many to fit under the category, and the students standing before Cam exuded a certain aura that differed from their companions.

The next element in line was the earth ninjas, many of them fidgeting in impatience. Conner had once observed that the ninjas in the particular elements tended to have the characteristics of their instructors, and Dustin was the least professional of the team. He taught in a rather unorthodox style, but nonetheless, he had produced some of the most dedicated ninjas. Earth ninjas were always well grounded in the fundamentals of their craft, the least flashy of the elements but the most efficient in combat. Conner couldn't help but let out a snort as Dustin attempted to make his students laugh, contorting his face into humorous positions.

The last element was the air ninjas. Conner contained his smirk as the group of air students stood stiffly at attention, their faces seriously gazing up as Shane spoke, listening in rapt attention, setting a standard for the rest of the students, proudly sporting their uniforms trimmed in red. Conner knew the implication in the color; it was the color he himself had worn before the power of fire had chosen him to don the crimson and gold. The air ninjas were always the leaders, making sure they set an example for their counterparts, and just like Shane, they tended to have a slight impatience with incompetence.

"…and, lastly, we welcome back Sensei Conner McKnight, our fire master, who will be running hand-to-hand combat training with Sensei Hunter."

Conner smiled as the whispers and gestures broke out between the students, all of whom were aware of his celebrity status as well as his exploits as the Chosen Ranger two years prior, a feat his teammates were eager to recap to their students.

"You all have your schedules, please proceed to the lesson you are assigned to today. Dismissed!"

_xxx_

"Block, block, duck, counter. Good!" Conner nodded approvingly at the pair working under his supervision while Hunter made the rounds.

"But next time, Shawn," Conner instructed, taking a position besides the water student, "Instead of using a cross as your counterpunch, you might have wanted to try an uppercut." Conner gestured to Shawn's samurai partner, "Kelsey, go through that same combination, but freeze after the roundhouse." Quickly going through the motions, Conner instructed Shawn as he moved.

"Your counterpunch was a good one, don't get me wrong. But from your crouched position, you're able to start your uppercut with the full weight of your body behind it as opposed to taking your time to stand up straight with a cross. Standing up kind of takes away the power behind the punch," Conner spoke as he demonstrated.

As Shawn took his place before his partner to begin their sparring, a grin spread across Conner's face as the water student found the opportunity to execute a perfect uppercut.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Conner shifted his gaze to Hunter who appeared at his side, "When they do it right."

The fire ninja chuckled shrugging his shoulders in agreement, "Yeah, it does."

"You seem to be popular," The crimson ninja surveyed the training area, amused as the female population of their students allowed their eyes to fleetingly flicker over to the pair of masters, "It hurts to be such a disappointment when I come over."

Conner raised an eyebrow at his companion, "Dude, you're married."

Hunter grinned mischievously, "Yeah, well, it soothes the ego crash since all out male students drool over Tori."

"Get outta here!"

"No, dude, I'm serious!" Hunter protested at the dubious look on Conner's face. He shot the inferno ninja a condescending glance, "You honestly think these kids _like_ agility training?"

The fire ninja shook his head, falling silent as the moment of mirth ended, a thoughtful look crossing his prominent features. Hunter recognized the appearance on Conner's face, an expression that had been common two years ago, and he turned concerned eyes to the younger man beside him.

"Okay, dude, you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

Conner hesitated, allowing the thoughts to sort out in his disarrayed mind before speaking, the fire ranger choosing his words carefully.

"What if I told you this summer won't be like the last?"  
A pair of blonde eyebrows shot skyward, and Hunter shrugged, "Then I'd say don't get yourself killed."

"So you'd be cool with it?"

Hunter glanced down at the broad white gold band encircling his left ring finger, twisting it around the digit before shrugging, his sapphire eyes glancing upward at the inferno ranger.

"It wouldn't matter whether or not I was okay with it. It's our duty as rangers to save the world when our help is needed." Hunter met Conner's stare directly, his silvery cobalt spheres fixed on Conner's amber orbs in an unwavering gaze.

"Conner, you're our leader. So if you need us to suit up, we will."

Conner fell silent again, pondering Hunter's words. He knew that the team would be there for him if he needed them, they had all shown him that devotion two years ago when they had all fought for their lives and the universe. A year had passed, and he knew their faith still held solid. It was a new summer, and another evil was sure to rear its ugly head. With the constant visits from Caleb, the inferno ranger had a sinking sensation that two years ago was certain to recur again.

xxx

"Pull!"

Wrenching downward on a handle, a young air student sent a clay disc whistling out in the training area's extensive grounds. His eyes never leaving the projectile, Conner conjured a blazing fireball in his palm with a flick of his wrist. The ninja reared back, heaving the sphere of flame to its destination, smirking in triumph as the ball of fire collided with its target, incinerating the cylinder.

"Nice shot, Sensei."

Conner grinned, walking over to the fifteen year-old air student, clapping a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Owen." Conner tilted his head at the teen, whom he had taken a liking to and was a favorite of Shane and Eric.

"What do you think, a little too much to the left?"

Owen smirked, a mischievous look glinting in his dark eyes as he shifted a glance to the fire master whom he admired deeply, "Ah, I denno, Sensei. Looked a little to the right to me."

Conner chuckled appreciatively, affectionately giving the younger boy a shove, "Smartass. You've been hanging around my brother too long."

"Conner!"

As the sound of his name alerted his attention, Conner turned to find Shane striding towards him. As Owen straightened from his bow, Conner dismissed the student with a gentle jerk of his head. Turning back to Shane, Conner grinned.

"Hey, Shane."

The air master shook his head in a gesture of exasperation, "I should've never shown you that catapult if I'd have known what mass destruction you would have caused."

Conner glanced back at the many discs reduced to a pile of ashes littering the training grounds. With a wave of his hand, the debris collected together to form a single pile. Reverting his stare back to the air master, Conner's face adopted a look of pure innocence.

"Mass destruction, me?" Laughing at Shane's slightly disgruntled face, Conner grinned, "So, I've been meaning to ask you, what am I going to do during elemental training? Do you and the air students need some control practice, or am I the human target for Tally and Tori?"

Shane paused, stumbling for words. Before his mind could form a coherent sentence, the warning gong sounded, calling all ninja students to gather at the platform. Shane's lips tightened in a grimace.

"See me after we finish."

_xxx_

Standing at the platform, Conner teetered anxiously on the balls of his feet, his curiosity eating away at his ability to concentrate. His eyes kept flickering over to where Shane stood, his curiosity weeding away at his composure. The moment Eric formally dismissed their students, Conner rushed straight to Shane.

"Okay, so what's up?"

The red ranger grinned at the soccer star's eagerness, gesturing with a wave of his hand, "Follow me." Conner's brow furrowed as the air ninja led him down the platforms steps to the lower training area. One single student stood in wait as the pair approached. He was tall, a brunette boy no older than seventeen, a haughty confidence shining in his dark hazel eyes, the brown of the irises almost swallowing up the hints of green flecking the spheres. Conner gazed curiously down at the boy who fell two inches short of the fire master's six-two frame.

Shane jerked his head at the boy, "Conner, this is Leyton Hawthorne."

The fire ninja took in the young teen before him, and Leyton stared defiantly back, a conceited arrogance glinting in the dark orbs. As Conner's amber eyes studied the young student, his honed senses perked, sending a slight flicker through his body. Taking a note of the sensation and turning to Shane, a contemplative look shadowing his features, Conner quirked an eyebrow, the gesticulation radiating with understanding.

"Lemme guess, this kid's a Pyro."

Shooting his leader a slightly incredulous look, Shane shook his head, "So much for a surprise. I have no idea how he knew, but Eric warned me you already had a sense of it."

Conner silenced the air master with a halting look Shane recognized as the one meaning the fire ninja meant business, "How long?"

His brow furrowing in suspicion, Shane shrugged, "I denno, a little over three months, I think."

The time frame registered in Conner's conscious, and Conner shook his head, mindful of the message he had received the few days prior.

Shane clapped a hand on the inferno ranger's shoulders, "Okay, I'll leave you two to business. Everything you need is in that bag. Conner…" As the air master locked eyes with Conner, Shane gave a nod to the soccer star, the unspoken message passed from leader to teammate.

Watching Shane depart, Conner turned back to his student looking over the teen clothed in the uniform of crimson and gold, "Leyton Hawthorne. Any relation to Dean Hawthorne, that biomechanics guru?"

A smirk tinged the corner of Leyton's mouth as the boy visibly puffed up, "Yeah. He's my dad."

The display of egotism struck a slight chord in the soccer star. He knew he, himself, had been an arrogant prat in high-school and had since toned down his ego, but this kid was sparking something Conner couldn't quite identify in his instinct. Shaking away the sensation of apprehension, the fire master nodded.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Who's been teaching you?"

Leyton shrugged with indifference, "Sensei Kanoi."

"And what have you covered so far?"

"Just the basic stuff," Leyton snorted with a disdainful toss of his head, "Lighting the little things, matches, candles, and so on."

Conner nodded, "Okay then let's start with that." The bag positioned at the edge of the training mat flew to his hand with a gentle beckoning of his hand, and reaching into the nylon depths, he produced a crimson candle. Motioning for Leyton to kneel, Conner placed the candle before his student with a simple instruction.

"Now light it."

An expression of intense concentration twisted Leyton's face as he struggled to perform his task, all of his energy focused on the crimson wax before him. A moment passed before the wick jutting from the waxy surface flared, sparked with flame, and Leyton's eyes opened, the fire student smirking triumphantly at his master.

Observing the success, Conner's face twisted thoughtfully, "Not bad."

Standing up straight, Leyton bristled, "'Not bad?'" The fire student echoed with contempt, "I had the candle lit in, like, two seconds."

Conner raised an eyebrow, staring silently down at the haughty young man. His honey spheres studied the indignant boy before him.

"Yeah, that's true. But you also had to concentrate all your energy into lighting the candle. Something as simple as that should be done as second nature." Calling the crimson cylinder of wax to him, Conner demonstrated his point while continuing to instruct Leyton.

"The bigger things like quelling a blaze, fireballs, streams, and protective shields all require an immense amount of concentration to perform." As Conner spoke, the flame lighting the candle flared, rising to different heights, swirling into different patterns.

"So until you can conjure fire just like that," Conner snapped his fingers for emphasis, prompting the blaze to extinguish from the candle, lighting the empty air above his fingertips, "We're sticking to the basics." Conner motioned for Leyton to kneel before him once again.

"Let's try this again."

_xxx_

The doors to Hayley's Cyberspace Café flew open to reveal Conner and Eric McKnight. As the legions of soccer fans flocked to the UCLA phenomenon, Eric grinned, shaking his head as he made his way to the table where Ethan, Trent, Dr. Oliver, and Kira already sat. Hugs and hellos were exchanged as the group settled back down into their chairs. Ethan smirked, lowering himself into his seat.

"Well, it's nice to know Conner's not letting this go to his head."

Kira snorted, flicking her mane of hair over her shoulder, "Oh, c'mon, you all know what would happen if he did."

Trent waggled his eyebrows, "Is it attuned to something we did last spring break?"

A look of amusement bloomed over Ethan's face, "You mean like covering him in glue and feathers and tying him up to the tree in front of the hotel?"

Tommy's eyebrows shot skyward, "You guys actually did that?"

Eric grinned, "What? He was being an ass that day, and it was only for about fifteen minutes."

Tommy shook his head as a moment later, Conner sidled up to the table. After greeting all of them, he slumped down in the chair between his brother and Kira, rearing back to cover his face with his cap.

"Aw, what's the matter, Jockboy? Fame too heavy for you to handle?" Ethan chided from across the inferno ranger.

Too exhausted to unleash his wit, let alone respond, Conner waved a hand to his brother, gesturing to the air ninja to explain.

Laughing good-naturedly, Eric diverted his attention to his teammates, "Well, it turns out that another lucky soul enjoys causing civic disruption with incineration." The air master clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, eliciting a deep groan, "Conner's got himself a student."

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the fire master, whose head bobbed up and down from beneath his hat in confirmation. Eric grinned.

"And apparently, it didn't go so well."

Once again, Conner nodded from his prone position. Removing his cap from his line of vision, he hauled himself up into a sitting position.

"Understatement of the century."

Tommy gazed out in concern at his former student, "Why do you say that. Is there something wrong with him?"

Conner shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, Dr. O…I mean, Tommy," Conner hastily amended at the reproachful look his ex-teacher gave him, "He's arrogant…even more than me," The fire master directed at the scoff his teammates were beginning to vocalize.

"He's stand-offish, cocky," Conner ran his hands through his hands, "Something's just off."

From across from him, Tommy nodded in understanding, "I know, it's hard, Conner, believe me. But you can't just write him off on first impressions and the first meeting." His dark eyes locked with the younger man.

"Trust me, if I had followed my first impressions with you guys, none of you would have been rangers." Shouts of indignation filled the black Dino ranger's ears, and he held his hands up in defense, "Now, hang on a minute before you jump on me. What I meant by that is that I didn't know if you all were going to be able to pull this off. You were all so different and clashed constantly. Think about how many fights and arguments I had to break up. I didn't know if you could become a team."

Tommy smiled in pride at his teammates, the teens he had mentored, "But you all proved me wrong. You found a way to compromise and unite. You embraced the discrepancies in one another, cared about one another." Tommy glanced at the younger McKnight twin, "You allowed Eric to join you and adopted him as one of the team."

Tommy chuckled, "You hated each other in the beginning and now look at you. Two of you are involved, you all consider each other like family, and you survived death." The black ranger met each teen's gaze directly, "A good thirty to forty states separate you during the school year, and you all still manage to stay close." Tommy reverted his gaze to the one chosen by the power of fire.

"So, Conner, give him a chance. You don't know what he could be capable of."

Conner nodded, taking his mentor's words to heart, "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks, Tommy."

Hayley appeared at their table, grinning down at the group. Placing the various drinks in front of the team, she turned to the McKnight twins.

"Hey, Eric, Conner, the usual for you guys?"

Forcing out a smile, Conner nodded, "Yeah, Hayley, thanks. How's Billy?"

At the mention of her fellow genius and new fiancée, the redhead visibly flushed, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, "He's well. He's developing a new molecular theory, and he's really enjoying his work at Reefside High."

Conner smiled, reveling in the Hayley's happiness, "That's great, Hayley. I'm happy for you."

Nodding in gratitude, the owner retreated, promising to return with their orders, and Kira gently nudged her boyfriend.

"So, who's the kid?"

Conner groaned, the sound rumbling deeply in his throat, one hand snaking up to rub the back of his neck in fatigue, "Leyton Hawthorne."

With the name, Trent jerked straighter, his forehead creasing in curiosity, "Of Hawthorne Biomechanics?"

Conner nodded, "That's the one. You know him?"

Trent shrugged, "Our fathers run in the same circles, attend the same society functions. Given that most of the people who attend those kinds of parties had their mid-life crisis the last time the Red Sox won the World Series – and I don't mean 2004 – we ended up talking a lot. Turns out we have some things in common."

"Like?" Ethan ventured.

"We're both adopted, for one."

Kira played with the straw in her peach smoothie, "What happened to his parents?"

Trent shook his head, "I have no idea. He mentioned something about not knowing his real parents, but what I do know is that Dean Hawthorne isn't Leyton's biological father."

Ethan snorted, "Wow, talk about luck of the draw. Hawthorne's worth billions."

Trent gave a flippant toss of his head, "Yeah, he is. I didn't end up liking Leyton that much. The kid's a jackass."

"Well said," Conner agreed, slapping Trent on the arm.

As the chatter continued, Conner leaned back to survey his friends. They all seemed so happy, oblivious to the knowingly dangerous mission that lay in their immediate future. His gaze shifted from his brother to Kira. He had to warn them about this summer, resolving to do it after dinner tonight.

_xxx_

"We were so excited when Kira got that internship with Amplified Records," Kate Ford gushed, turning a beaming gaze to her daughter. "They gave her such a great deal concerning her demo. It was so much better than that awful deal Tone Records gave her."

Lynn McKnight chuckled, taking a sip of her wine, "Ah, yes. I remember that incident. Conner came home that day utterly furious, spewing expletives about how some producer made Kira change her image." Lynn shot her oldest son a sly smirk.

"I believe his exact words were," Lynn paused, deepening her voice to mimic Conner's growling baritone, "'Why the hell would they want to change something so obviously amazing in the first place?'"

Eric snorted into his pasta, hastily concealing the sound as a cough. In comparison to the younger twin, Kira threw her head back, giggling profusely, sneaking a glance at her exceptionally mortified boyfriend, his face flushing a deep crimson and his features contorting into a horrified expression, as he stared at his mother.

"Mom!"

Lynn McKnight treated her son with a reproachful look, "Well, don't be embarrassed, sweetie. You _do_ have Kira's name tattooed on your chest."

"Mother!" Conner's throat vibrated in a groan as the inferno ranger buried his face in his hands, the sleeves of his crimson dress-shirt contrasting nicely with the bright red of the tips of his ears poking through the unruly tufts of his brown hair.

"Conner Nathaniel McKnight, stop being such a drama king!" Lynn scolded, brushing off her son's audible groans with a dismissive wave of her hand before engaging Darren and Kate Ford back into conversation.

As Conner slowly recovered from his wonderful trip down memory lane, his face slowly regressing back to its normal tanned shade, he fell silent, playing with the little remains of his dinner. From across her boyfriend, Kira caught Conner's notable quiet as he shifted his fork around his plate. Her concerned hazel gaze drifted up to lock on a pair of identical honey-colored irises as Eric also noticed Conner's state of muteness. Kira's blonde eyebrow cock in the unvoiced question, and Eric allowed his shoulders to lift in a barely perceptible shrug, leaving the two rangers to stare in apprehension at their contemplative leader.

_xxx_

Conner stayed silent as the Mustang cruised down the streets of downtown Reefside. Both Kira and Eric exchanged confused glances as Conner drove on, seemingly leading them away from the gaudy brightness of the city center to the outskirts of Reefside. Pulling the car to rest against to a railing overlooking the city, Conner hauled himself onto the hood, leaning back against the windshield, motioning for Eric and Kira to join him, As the petite yellow ranger settled between his legs, lounging back against his chest, Eric scooted up beside him.

Conner glanced out at the evening sky, the stars and lights illuminating Reefside's night life and the warm summer breeze ruffling his tousled locks. From her position, Kira felt his chest heave in a lethargic sigh.

"I don't think this summer will be like the last."

In his arms, Kira visible stiffened, her diminutive frame tensing in his embrace, and Eric's brow furrowed as the Dino ranger stared at his older sibling.

"How do you know?"

Conner rolled his eyes, "Let's just say an overly pesky phoenix told me." Releasing the breath he held in a long exhale, he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not going to force you guys to - "

"No." The simple word halted Conner as he stared down at Kira, the first words she had spoken since dinner, Shifting in his hold, she stared defiantly back at her boyfriend, her hazel orbs tinged with a reluctant acceptance.

"The moment we took the Dino Gems, the day you acknowledged you were the Chosen Ranger, we made a promise that whenever the world was in trouble, we would be there to help it."

Kira stared passionately into the twin amber spheres of the McKnight brothers, "If you need us to fight Conner, we will."

Conner nodded tightly, his mouth curving in a small smile of gratitude as they all climbed off the hood of his car. He was comforted with the fact that the team had his back. But the trepidation still nagged. With all former ranger missions, there was always something at stake, and something always had to be surrendered. With that in mind, what would be the price of victory this time?

**Coming Up: **

Dreams hold the key to the future

Where there is one, there is always another

What's the best way to let out frustration for a ninja?

_Cryptic enough for you guys? You know, I don't know if I've left you guys with enough suspense. Maybe it's time to throw the first curveball…Yeah, that seems about fitting. Stay tuned and keep the challenges coming…_

_Roxie_


	4. A Different Fire Ignites

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything you recognize._

_Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I had massive writer's block. I could have sworn that I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about fifty times trying to get it right. I especially wrestled with the confrontation between Leyton and Conner, hoping it didn't seem too malicious or unnecessary. But I kept it in, since it is a building point for the main conflict. _

_As a side note, I've been nominated at **Pink-Green-White-4ever**and **BloomingViolets' The Syd and Sky Awards** for a bunch of categories. If you have a minute, check out the site and vote for me! The link in on my profile. Good luck to everyone nominated!_

_So, after a long respite, here is the latest chapter for _Blaze of Glory_…_

**Chapter 3**

_A Different Fire Ignites_

_His face was shrouded in darkness, the amethyst spheres glowing out at the circle before him, his lips curved into a sinister sneer. His pale, delicate hands grasped the arms of his throne, a deceptive picture of elegance._

_The doors to his palace flew open, the heavy entryways ricocheting off the walls with a resounding bang. From the doorway stormed in two of his heavily-armed guards dubbed Gonards, forcibly dragging a human male behind them. Strutting behind the trio was his general, Dischordia, a smirk permanently affixed on her face. The Gonards shoved the human forward, forcing him to his knees._

_"Harrison Stockholm, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I do declare, a prolific general to an emphatic rebellion should warrant a certain amount of celebrity." The lithe, agile body leaned forward, maintaining the act of amiable conversation._

_"I find that I am a generous being, Mr. Stockholm. So I am giving you a chance to preserve your life. Tell me where the rest of the rebels are located."_

_Stockholm stayed defiantly silent, determinedly refusing to meet the catlike violet eyes. The smug smirk on the elegant visage faded, contorting onto a sour sneer._

_"I daresay, Mr. Stockholm," The violet spheres flickered maliciously, the voice lowering to a dangerous whisper, "It is a noble gesture that a man with such high importance such as yourself to assert martyrdom. And I do assure you, it can be arranged."_

_Stockholm's gaze shifted to his side while the sharp sound of unsheathing metal permeated his ears as Dischordia subtly set the point of her weapon to rest nonchalantly at her side. For the first time, Stockholm spoke, his powerful dignity seeping from his illusory appearance of his tattered war fatigues and battered face, an insignia of his rank proudly displayed on his breast._

_"You will get nothing from me." Stockholm held his head high, "But I do send a message from the Elders: **'The spark of freedom is soon to ignite, and the power of fire will bring the light. Destruction of the oppressor comes not from the One but at the hands of him believed to be gone.'**"  
Stockholm smirked back up at the figure before him, a glint of grim satisfaction shining in his somber eyes, "Enjoy your reign. The Chosen One is coming."_

_Stockholm fell silent as his death fell with a sweeping stroke of the sword beside him. The violet eyes narrowed._

_"Pity the tenacious ones are always good…" He leaned back in his throne, propping his chin on one refined hand._

_"The Chosen Ranger may be coming, yes. But he will by no means be leaving…" The deep cackle floated through the empty room, echoing off the bleak walls as he gazed down at the body of Stockholm as he was hefted away. His thin lips curved into a malicious smirk, evil and chilling._

In Reefside, California, Conner McKnight sat bolt upright in his bed, the sweat pouring down his bare chest. Panicked, his amber eyes shifted from side to side, absorbing his surroundings. Calming his heavy breaths, Conner relaxed, a sigh of relief leaving his lungs in a rush. Running his hands through sweat-soaked hair, Conner blinked, his eyes registering confusion.

"What the hell was that?"

_xxx_

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The Ninja Storm rangers jumped as the door of Ninja Ops crashed open to reveal their extremely pissed leader. Conner stormed in, fresh from an elemental session with his protégé, honey eyes ablaze. Whirling, he unleashed a smoldering fireball, rendering a hanging target to a shower of ashes. Dustin let out a whistle, fingering the remains of the target.

"Whoa, dude, what's gotten into you?"

"Leyton. Hawthorne." Conner bit out the name through clenched teeth, fighting the overwhelming urge not to engulf the entire academy in a spiral of fire.

"What's the policy of maiming around here? I mean, is it frowned upon or will you guys look the other way if the student's a complete jackwad?"

Dustin smirked, "Yeah, I've thought about that from time to time." Shaking her head, Tori reached over to cuff the earth sensei upside the skull. Turning back to Conner, Tori's eyes widened, "Wow, Conner. That's pretty harsh...What in the world did Leyton do?"

Conner's body shook from the efforts to control his anger. "How much time do you have?" He snorted, sarcasm lacing his tone. Pacing irately, his hands clenching and flexing with the strain his emotions were currently undergoing, and flickers of fire sparked dangerously in his palms as Conner exhaled a long, suffering breath.

"I keep thinking that this is just a phase. Y'know, like he's testing me out, seeing what makes me tick, what I'm like as a teacher." Conner ranted, his deep golden eyes flashing with the annoyance currently testing his steely resolve.

"But no. Now, I think he just wants to piss me off."

Tori sighed, "Conner, all of them are like that at first. You've only been working with him for a few days. Give him a chance."

Hunter chuckled from his position leaning against a wall, "Actually, babe, I'm inclined to side with Conner. You haven't seen those two together. It really does seem like Leyton's trying to goad Conner into something."

Shane frowned, "Have you had a talk with him?"

Conner snorted, "What are we? In kindergarten? Yeah, I've mentioned it once or twice, but this kid is more stubborn than Kira."

Eric waggled his eyebrows, "Well, bro, there's only one solution to your predicament…"

Conner's brow furrowed in suspicion, "And that is?"

The Ninja Storm team shared a collective glance before shouting in unison, "THE GAUNTLET!"

Conner frowned. "'The Gauntlet?'" he echoed, "What the hell is that?"

Eric grinned, "Ah, c'mon, bro. You know like that MTV challenge show? Basically, it's the last resort when we have two students with an issue. One of them challenges the other in what we call 'The Gauntlet.' It's basically a duel between the two. Really good for letting off steam. Most of the time, it's between students, but occasionally, we have one idiot who challenges a master. That's when it gets serious, and we hold it on the main platform in front of the whole academy."

Conner shook his head, waiting for the rest, "And your point…?"

Hunter grinned, "Think about it Conner. If we can bait Leyton in challenging you, you can put him in his place once and for all."

Conner sighed, "I don't know, guys. I'm trying to gain his respect, not kill it."

Dustin jumped in, "Dude, what better way? If you beat him down, there is no way he can say you don't know what you're doing…"

Conner stayed silent, contemplating Dustin's words. His face took on an interested glint, "Well, the prospect of kicking his ass _is_ very enticing…" Conner shrugged.

"Oh, what the hell, I've got nothing to lose…"

Eric clapped his brother on the back, "Damn straight…Now, how are we gonna pull this off?"

Hunter smirked, "Well, Conner and I do have Leyton for hand-to-hand training this afternoon…I think that'd be the perfect time. The kid's stupid enough to take the lure. Especially if we pair him with one of the students that hate him…"

Tori shook her head, eyes rolling with exasperation, "You guys are horrible."

Her husband grinned, "Not horrible, babe, just crafty…"

_xxx_

"DISMISSED!"

Conner turned to Hunter as Eric released the students for the afternoon's training session.

"Dude, are you sure this is okay?"

Hunter clapped a reassuring hand on Conner's back, "Listen, Conner. You're not doing anything in this. It's gonna be all on him."

Conner growled, turning a sharp glance to his friend, "All I'm saying Hunter, is that you better be right…"

_xxx_

"Duck, duck, counter, block, attack." Conner halted the partners in their sparring as he nodded at Owen.

"Excellent." Turning his attention to his fire student, Conner gestured for Leyton to begin, "Leyton, your turn."

Conner watched with a careful eye as Leyton danced around his air student partner, looking for the opening. Owen threw out a swift right cross that whizzed over Leyton's head. The fire student retaliated with a leaping tornado kick, falling with a resounding thump on his ass as Owen lashed out, sweeping Leyton off his feet. The teenager groaned from his prone position, hauling himself up off the ground. Conner sighed.

"Nice sweep, Owen." His eyes traveling to his fire student, Conner ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Leyton. It was a nice kick, but ill-placed. Why did you attempt it?"

The teenager shrugged, replying with an irritated toss of his head, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Conner shook his head, "Never leave your feet when your opponent is on the offensive. You being in the air gives your attacker too many possibilities to defeat you. Try to stay on the ground as much as possible."

Leyton rolled his eyes, "But what about all the midair kicks we learned? What are we supposed to use them for?"

Conner nodded, "Those kicks are flashy but impractical. Not to mention a waste of energy."

Leyton's gaze narrowed, "And we're just supposed to take your word for it?"

Conner cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah. I am a master, after all."

Leyton snorted, "You're a playboy soccer player. How do we know you even know what you're talking about?"

Conner smirked, "Are you questioning the legitimacy of me as a teacher, not to mention the Chosen Ranger?"

Leyton snarled, his temper sparking with Conner's condescending tone, "Yeah. How do we know it's not just some story the masters cooked up to give us all a fairy tale?"

Conner chuckled, "You sound like you think you can beat me."

Leyton paused. Puffing his chest up, he took the bait squaring up to the taller master, "Maybe I can."

Conner's face was impassive as he turned to Owen, "That sounds an awful lot like a challenge."

Owen smirked, staring at the boy he detested, "You might be right, Sensei."

Leyton sneered, "And if it is?"

Conner gave a nod to Owen. The air student walked over to the big gong situated in the center of the main platform. Swinging the mallet, he connected, and the loud result reverberated across the academy. Conner rotated back to his fire student, a smirk on his prominent features.

"You just put yourself in The Gauntlet."

Leyton's lip curled at his master, confident he would expose Conner for the fraud the young man perceived the soccer star for.

"Bring it on."

_xxx_

Conner walked up the steps to the main platform, his features serious and his jaw set. Calmly, his eyes swept over the legions of ninja students gathered to watch the haughty fire student challenge the Chosen Ranger. Shane stepped forward, amusement tinting his dark face as he addressed the gathered students.

"Today, we have an ultimate challenge issued by fire student, Leyton Hawthorne, against fire master, Sensei Conner McKnight. To those new students who are unfamiliar with 'The Gauntlet,' here are the rules. Competitors may use their respective powers and are given a weapon they may use only once during the challenge. Once a competitor has been disarmed from the weapon, he may not use it again. The first competitor to force his opponent off the platform will be declared our winner."

Shane turned to the two competitors, "You have five minutes to prepare before we begin. Good luck."

With a curt nod, Conner strode away to Hunter and Eric waiting at his corner. The thunder ninja smirked, "So, you gonna use your fire powers?"

Conner stayed silent, his hands flexing in anticipation, small flickers of flame dancing from his fingertips

Eric grinned, "You gonna use the weapon?"

Again there was no reply as Conner cracked his knuckles, no emotion displayed on his impassive face.

Hunter glanced at the air master, an amused smile crossing his face. He cocked an eyebrow as his eyes swiveled to their leader, "You're not gonna humiliate the kid that badly, are you?"

Conner's eyes flicked sideways to the two masters, a mysterious grin tilting a corner of his mouth, "Nope."

_xxx_

Leyton stared out across the platform at the fire master, kneeling with his back to the center, his eyes closed in meditation. Bobbing on the soles of his feet, the fire student threw out punches and kicks, loosening himself up. From his side, Adam Kingsley glanced at his best friend.

"Dude, Leyton, are you sure about this? The guy is the Chosen Ranger after all."

Leyton snorted, unleashing a tornado kick, "Please Kings, the Chosen Ranger thing is a hoax. Conner McKnight is simply another wannabe. I'm going to expose him for the fraud he is."

Adam tilted his head, sighing in defeat, "Okay, man. If you think so."

Leyton sneered, rolling his neck to relax, "I don't think, Kings, I know."

_xxx_

Conner breathed deeply, his senses catching every movement Leyton made as the fire student shadow boxed across the platform. The fire master knew he had the upper hand. Working with the upstart boy, Conner had picked up on many of his student's habits and weaknesses. Leyton would be eager and aggressive. All Conner needed to do was frustrate and exhaust his young student. The rest would take care of itself.

The harsh ringing of the central gong knifed through his tranquil atmosphere, signaling the beginning of the challenge. Rising steadily to his feet, Conner removed his outer uniform jacket, leaving him clad in a black wife beater and his arm guards. The inferno morpher glinted from its place on his neck, and whispers swept over the students at the sight of the legendary device. A hush rolled over the academy as the two combatants stepped onto the platform. One was fighting to prove a point, the other to solidify his status. Much was at stake.

Shane brought the two fire bearers to the middle. Bowing to him, they then bowed to each other.

"Fighting stances!"

Leyton jumped into a fighting position with a flourish, his body tensed and ready. Conner simply settled back, raising his hands with anticipation. Shane bit back a smile as he glanced at the Chosen Ranger's impassive face. Conner gave him a barely perceptible nod.

"Begin!"

Leyton circled his master, looking for an entrance. Conner kept his gaze on his student, making no move other than rotating to keep Leyton in his eyesight. The young student sneered before rushing in.

Conner leaned back, the first attack flying wildly over his head. Dancing under the blow, Conner raised his arm, warding off a sharp strike from the left before parrying downward, fending off a kick from the right. The inferno ranger ducked as a third blow whistled over head.

Leyton whirled as Conner moved out of reach, eyeing the teenager closely. Leyton advanced, throwing out two quick jabs, growling with frustration as his master avoided them with ease. The fire student shifted to the right, his arm whipping around in a roundhouse punch. Conner caught the blow deftly on his forearm. Wrapping his arms around Leyton's wrist, the fire ninja rotated behind the student, locking Leyton's arm behind his back. With a swift kick to the behind, Conner sent Leyton tumbling forward to the other end of the platform.

The fire student swiveled to face his master, hate and anger radiating from his set jaw. Summoning up his powers, Leyton sent a massive fireball whistling to Conner, smirking as the towering inferno engulfed the master in its depths. His leer faded, however, as what was once a colossal sphere of flame retreated to a tiny ball within Conner's palm. The Chosen Ranger's face exuded no expression as Conner stepped forward, playing idly with the small fireball. With a flick of his wrist, Conner ignited his own inferno, the swirls of flame dancing around his palm. Dropping down on a knee, the fire master punched the ground. A wall of fire raced across the platform, knocking Leyton backwards into a pillar.

Leyton hefted himself up to his feet, breathing heavily. A ways away, Conner stood at the ready, the intense expression never leaving his face. The fire student whirled, grasping the training sword protruding from a stand nearby. Brandishing the weapon, he rushed Conner.

Conner sidestepped, blocking a thrust from Leyton. The fire student advanced, assailing the inferno ranger with a succession of uppercut slashes. Conner backpedaled, rotating to ward off each strike. The fire master ducked as a fierce overhead slash whipped over his head, and kicking his foot up, Conner brought it down over the blade of the training sword. Thrusting his other leg forward, he dislodged the weapon from Leyton's grip, sending it spiraling through the air. Conner sprung backwards in a back flip, landing on one knee. Reaching out, Conner straightened as the training sword settled into his grip. The fire master kept his steady gaze on his student's as his elemental power flared, rendering the weapon to ash.

Leyton snarled, his anger sparking at the frustration of his situation. With a growl, he charged, all presence of his training absent in the exasperated scramble. Conner watched the advance. With a calm demeanor, he fell backwards, kicking his leg up and sending Leyton flying off the platform. Flipping to his feet, Conner stared back as the gong sounded, ending the competition, and his student clambered back up onto the platform. Shane approached the inferno ranger, raising Conner's arm aloft.

"Winner, Sensei Conner McKnight!"

As cheers erupted from the surrounding ninja students, Conner's gaze swept across the platform to the dark, smoldering eyes of his student, begrudging sheen lighting up the shadowy orbs. As Leyton turned away, Conner ran a hand through his hair. Somehow, he could tell the end result was not the one he had in mind…

_xxx_

Cam hunched over the latest generation of morphers. Adjusting a wire, he linked the technology powering the zords to the cuffs, allowing their machines to come with the press of a button. An urgent beep alerted his attention, and the green ranger rotated to the main view screen. His brow furrowed with exasperation as another cryptic message appeared in a compilation of characters he didn't recognize. Quickly typing in a code, Cam diverted all the messages to a separate destination.

His head snapped up as the team sauntered in, fresh from elemental training. Conner was the last one to enter, his handsome face twisted in slight annoyance. Cam grinned.

"How'd it go today with Leyton?"

Conner gave a noncommittal shrug, shaking his head slightly, "Nothing too spectacular. He refrains from speaking to me unless absolutely necessary. I think I have his respect. Reluctantly, but I think I have it."

Dustin smirked, smacking his friend on the back, "Hey, it's better than not having it."

Conner chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so." He turned to Cam, "I'm gonna take off. I need to clear my head."

Cam frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"I denno," Conner admitted, pulling on a short-sleeved, checkered, crimson and black button up over a white long-sleeved shirt. Pushing the sleeves up to his forearms, Conner pulled on a pair of faded black jeans, "I've been feeling weird since coming home. I think something's gonna happen. I just don't know what."

Cam returned his attention to the morpher before him, "Okay, Hunter's got you covered on the afternoon's lessons?"

Tying his shoelaces, Conner nodded as he pulled a cap over his head and donned a pair of sunglasses, "Yeah. I'll be back."

_xxx_

Conner strolled down the boardwalk of the Blue Bay Harbor beach. He stopped at a dirty-blonde haired teenaged boy peddling on the side of the walkway. The boy had a set of paints spread out along a blanket as he painted a picture of the shore. Conner smiled as the magnificent image began to take form in the matter of minutes. He continued down the boardwalk, deep in thought. Being a mentor was not proving to be easy. Every day seemed to be a struggle for dominance between himself and Leyton with the latter constantly pushing for a confrontation.

Conner thought about Caleb's message at the three month's prior. This summer was supposed to be "fun." So far, it had actually been the opposite as the days blended together to a normal routine. Wake up, teach classes, hang with the gang, go to sleep, lather, rinse, and repeat. Nothing was completely out of the ordinary, discounting the fact that his student was on a war-path against him, but even that was falling into a habitual occurrence. Conner failed to keep the apprehension from sneaking into his conscious mind. Caleb had warned him this summer would not be like the previous one, and Conner had assumed that would mean his retirement from the ranger business would be coming to an abrupt end. But presently, no villain had appeared and gone madcap on Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, or the surrounding communities. So if this was the "fun" Caleb was talking about, Conner didn't really mind.

As the thought ran through his mind, a scream permeated his hearing, and his head snapped up, whirling back to the source. Around him, people ducked as a blazing inferno engulfed the corner of the boardwalk he had just walked away from. Conner's brow furrowed as he rushed to the surging flames. Inconspicuously, he willed the fire to die down to a manageable level. As the flames lessened, Conner peeked through to find the source. His eyes rested on the tall teenaged painter, his eyes wide with fear before he turned, sprinting away from the scene. Conner's senses piqued, the fire within him flaring wildly as he stared at the teenager, and without a second thought, he followed in pursuit.

"Hey! Hold it!"

The boy continued, dodging pedestrians as he continued down the boardwalk. Conner hollered after him, hoping to catch the boy's attention.

"Wait, kid! Stop!"

The boy only ran faster, his dirty blonde hair flying in the wind, knifing through those in his path. Conner struggled to keep him in his sight as the boy turned the corner, his cut-off white over-jacket rippling behind him. Conner chased the kid around the corner into an alleyway.

As he entered the alley, Conner lunged, catching the kid, by the arm, "Hey, hang on a sec." Wrenching his arm away, the teenager whirled, and a fireball knifed through the air. Reacting instinctively, Conner threw up his right hand, catching the discharge in his palm. His attention averted with shock, the boy clambered up onto a dumpster before hopping over the barrier of the alley to the other side.

Conner gaped at the ball of fire resting in his hand. Slowly, he closed his fist, smothering the flames to nonexistence. His brow furrowed in concern and confusion as his eyes drifted up to the fence the boy had disappeared over. There was another. How could that be possible?

As he turned to depart, a glint of silver caught his eye, and Conner peered down to find an oval medallion crumpled against the dark ground of the alley. Plucking the chain from the ground, Conner laid the medallion on his palm, studying the design. His frown deepened as he ran his hands over the intricate design. A single flame was in the center, surrounded by characters Conner didn't recognize, and whirlwinds of fire decorated the border. Conner raised his honey eyes to the fence again, the teenager prominent in his mind. This kid was the cause of the fire at the boardwalk and he was the owner of this peculiar medallion. Conner glanced back down at the medallion. There it was; the fun had arrived.

_xxx_

Cam's head snapped up as Conner crashed into Ninja Ops, his expression harried. Cam frowned as Conner approached him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cam shook his head in confusion, "Tell you what?"

Conner threw off his cap and sunglasses, raking his hands irately through his hair, "That there's another one!"

Cam rose from his chair, his hands braced forward in an effort to calm the agitated inferno ranger, "Whoa, whoa, Conner, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what you're talking about."

Conner paced, his features contorted with an air of deep contemplation, "This can't be possible. There's only supposed to be one."

Cam grabbed Conner, forcing him to halt, "Conner, you're not making sense. What happened?"

The inferno ranger exhaled deeply, one hand coming up to cradle his chin. Conner leaned against a table, his back to Cam, sorting out his thoughts. Turning back to the samurai, Conner met the green ranger's inquisitive gaze, his eyebrows drawn together with unease.

"I was walking down the boardwalk at Tsunami Beach, just thinking and trying to clear my head. I pass this kid painting on the side, you know, trying to earn a buck. I don't too much about him, I just liked his work. So I keep going, still thinking."

Conner maintained his pacing as he continued his story, "All of a sudden, I hear this scream, and a part of the boardwalk is on fire. I rush over, and calm the flames so someone can put them out. On the other side, I see that kid, and he's scared. I feel something inside that tells me to go after him so I do. I chase him, and I almost catch him. But he gets away, and all of a sudden, there's this fireball coming at me. I catch it, but when I look back, he's gone."

Conner dug into his pocket, producing the medallion, tossing it on the table, "And all that was left was this."

Cam lifted the pendant, studying it closely. His intelligent features twisted into a frown as his eyes swept over the medallion, "I've never seen one of these up close before…"

Conner's brow furrowed, "You know what that is?"

Cam chuckled, "Of course I do. These haven't been in use for a long time. For maybe five centuries."

Conner shrugged, "What is it?"

Cam fingered the intricate design, "In ancient times, families would have these medallions as sort of an heirloom to pass down from generation to generation. Most of the time, families would be primarily of a certain element and would have these made to signify its respective family. Each member would have one…" Cam examined the design closely.

"I've seen this particular one before, but I don't know where."

Conner sat down, "So what does it mean?"

Cam lifted his eyes to the inferno ranger, "It means, Conner, that this kid is from a family whose element was fire."

Conner sighed, "How is it possible that there hasn't been a fire-bearer for fifteen thousand years but in the span of two years, we have three?"

Cam shook his head, "I couldn't tell you…all I know is we have to find this kid."

Conner shrugged, "Why this kid?"

Cam stood, motioning the fire master over to his work station, "I've been working on the next generation of Ninja Storm rangers for the last three months, and I just finished. All the morphers can correspond to any student in their element." He plucked a gray, crimson, and gold morpher from the bunch.

"Except this one."

Conner glanced down at the design, more sophisticated from its fellows, "Why this one?"

"This one is the morpher for the next fire ranger. But it doesn't have any energy to power it." Cam met Conner's questioning eyes.

"At first we tried to inject it with Leyton's energy, but the morpher rejected it. Analyzing your fire power and comparing it to Leyton's, it turns out that each fire discharge is unique to its bearer."

Conner waited for the samurai to continue, "Meaning?"

Cam ran a hand through his hair, "Meaning not just anyone can use it. This morpher is going to choose who it wants to wield it."

Conner's brow furrowed, "So this kid might be the one."

Cam nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, he very well might be."

Conner frowned, "Well, we have to find him."

Cam chuckled, "I don't think you're going to be the one to find him."  
Conner rotated, facing the samurai ranger in confusion. He ran a hand through his hair, "And why not?"

Cam grinned, "I'm pretty sure destiny has a hand in this one, Conner. He's gonna find you…"

Conner sighed, his eyes drifting down to the medallion clasped in his palm. Slowly, his fingers clenched around the necklace. Exhaling heavily, Conner's head lolled back.

"Here we go again. Yep, this is gonna be fun…"

**Coming Up:**

Mystery Kid finds Conner

The other is revealed

Caleb returns with more news and the "fun"

_Well, lads and lassies. There you go. Once again, I apologize for the wait. I hope to get another chapter out soon, hopefully within two weeks if I'm lucky. So hope you liked this one, and the fun is coming up!_

_Don't forget to vote!_

_Roxie_


End file.
